


Dream scp foundation

by AmityXZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Baby Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Bee Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Hybrid Darryl Noveschosch, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Diamond Zak Ahmed, Ender Dragon Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Relationship(s), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Twins, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityXZ/pseuds/AmityXZ
Summary: Hi, im pretty young to be making fanfic'sSo please excuse the miss spelling.I'll try to post every week but we'll see about that.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Vincent | A6d, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. The T&T twins

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: these are All the characters and there info that you will need to know about for now :] 
> 
> SCP-TO47 | Tommy  
> Has vines growing from his body, and can change shape of the vines. Can also control them by will. | age 15 
> 
> SCP-TU80 | Tubbo  
> Has a swarm of bees that are like friends to him, the bees follow his emotions.  
> And has bee antennas on his head. | age 15 
> 
> SCP-SAP93| Sapnap  
> has some sort of fire ability. | age 3-5 
> 
> SCP-DR34 | Dream  
> Long white creature whit a wide black smile face :) | age unknown 
> 
> I'll be introducing more characters as we go, and update there info list as the story goes c: 
> 
> BTW: I'll probably be remaking this in the future when I have more "experience" on righting fanfic's, in other words ... you should stay toun for that :) 
> 
> (See more notes at the end of the text)

____  
SITE-SM91 

Hurried footsteps rushed down the empty white-tiled corridor, the tapping of their toes on the ground echoing as labored breathing stopped outside a single door at the end of the hall. Two loud knocks rang into the office and the door was opened by Wilbur. "The 2 new SCP's has been transferred in." Wilbur claims. "oh thx for informing me agent wil" Philza waves him over to walk whit him before leaving the room. Wilbur sighs before following him.  
"So how is it going whit Tommy and Tubbo?" Philza asks "you mean SCP-TO47 and TU80?"  
beanie boy asks. Philza sighs "you know what, you should use there nicknames more?"  
"Sure, but why does that change anything?"  
Wilbur exclaimed "I just feel bad for the kids, they got thrown right from there school the second one of there classmates noticed. Not to even start how young they were, and they were living on the streets because there parents had abandoned them" philza said. "oh, sorry to hear that." will sighed. Philza smiled "I just know how it feels to be abandoned because look at me?" Philza shows his bluish, gray wings. "the only reason I was able to become the director of Site-SM91 was because I was real close friends whit someone" Wilbur’s confused. "who exactly?"  
Wilbur asked, BOOM. Further down the hallway you could make-up a long white figure, that had a wide smile stretching from ear to ear.  
Behind the creepy figure, were a bunch of guards escorting another SCP. The scp was held in a freeze chamber? The weird thing was the scp looked no older then 4 years old? "Oh I guess its my Q to go" Philza waived a goodbye before going to help the guards escort the new SCP-SAP39 and SCP-DR34. 

______  
SITE-SM91 

Sometime after the new Scp's were escorted to there containment chambers, Wilbur was back in his lab looking for more 'research' on the T&T SCP'S, and he found out that they were actually siblings and more so twins. so to say Tommy was the older one? He read to himself while giggling, Then his smile faded.. here it says that from what they know was that before they were found on the street, there old home was abusive.. to the point that Tommy killed both of there parents out of pure rage from finding out that tubbo was being treated like trash, and by trash i mean he was constantly starved, punished while Tommy got away whit only a slap on the rist. So in the end Tommy used his vines and used them to pierce a bunch of holes right through their chests while they were sleeping. Wilbur was frozen in place. He sprinted to his note book while smiling 

"I bet Tommy and Tubbo will love their present"


	2. The Dream's & the nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapter being short I'll be trying to make them longer. —^— 
> 
> I would love some ideas for future chapters and chapters requests:]

"Hey Researcher Puffy! over here" philza waves. "Good your just in time." Phil sighs in relief. "for what?" Puffy asks. "from now on you'll be in charge of SCP-DR34"  
Philza points over to the thick glass of SCP-DR34 containment chamber. There in the corner of the room is a boy 15 or 16 years old whit a smiley face mask?? "What is a kid doing here?" Puffy questioneds. "that is his second form, when he gets frustrated he looks like this" Philza pulls out a picture. Puffy stares at it in aw.  
There on the peace of paper is a ,inhumane, white creature whit the same creepy looking smile as the mask on the boys head but its plastered on its face whit lime green tears running down his face, and he is holding a dead body whit gun shots in its head. "This was when they found him, it seems like he found his mother like that and then he turned into his usual form out of fear and anger. What we think happen was his house got inveded and someone must have killed her." Philza sighs "the problem is that he can't control anything he does when he is in his 3rd form. So I suggest you do not by any circumstances make him mad, sad, or fear you. Got it?" Philza looks att puffy to see her nodding. "Ok, I'll make sure researcher sam gets you the documents for the boy." Philza smiles. "become a mother figure for him, someonehe can trust. he has probably not had anyone to rely on since he got transferred here." puffy nods in understanding. "Good luck." and then door to research room DR34 shut. now she was alone.. actually she wasn't, because soon after SCP-DR34 woke up. Researcher puffy sighs "guess its time to run some tests. Oi SCP-DR34 would you like a nickname?" she cheard while bending over the research table, closer to the glass window. 

____  
SCP-DR34 slowly turns around scanning its surroundings to see, the wall beside the door is a glass window with a fluffy haired women that is carrying a wide smile. "Hello I'm puffy, I'm in charge of you from now on" she sprints toward the door and some seconds later she opened the door to his chamber. She walks over to him and kneels down slightly to be at eye level whit the boy sitting on the floor. SCP-DR34 tiltes his head in confusion. "hey would you mind if I gave you a nickname?" He nods quickly, and fixes his mask on the side of his head.  
"Hmm what about clay?" He froze, then he shaked his head. "Ok what about" she sits in front of him on the floor "what about dream, i used to have a friendwhit that weird name. It would probably fit you!"  
Puffy jumps. He nods, looking excited.  
"Ok from now on I'll call you dream!" 

________  
"When i get time to speak to director philza, and sign some paperwork for you it should be done!" Niki explained to Wilbur while finishing the paperwork.  
"Thx for helping me" Wilbur sighs "no problem, plus dose two were siblings before they came here right? Then this is no problem i can't handle" niki smiles. "I'm happy you care for the kids, and they even treat you like a older brother" Wilbur starts laughing "true true" niki hands over the paperwork "here!, just give this to agent a6d and then you can transfer them to there new chamber." niki explains. Wilbur takes the papers and waves goodbye. "Thank you niki." Wilbur smiles while sprinting to a6d who probably is helping out whit the other new SCP-SAP39. "here!"  
A6d hands him the key card to the new chamber. "Thx. oh, who is this." Wilbur stares at the glass window. "oh thats sapnap or SCP-SAP39, I gave him the nickname because the first thing he did when he got put in here was take a nap and then burn his bed. XD" a6d starts laughing. "Huh? He is not even 5 years, old how?" Wilbur is confused again. "This place is really confusing." a6d laughs even harder. "no,no he just had a nightmare and accidentally burnt his bed, like he is a fire demon after all, plus he is pretty young to be here." A6d explains "ok, o shit I need to go its almost time to transfer SCP-TO47 and TU80. I'll see you later " Wilbur starts sprinting again "cya" 

____  
Everything is dark... nothing is dark...  
There's nothing at all, this is nothing.  
There is only one thing that was not nothing.   
.  
.  
.  
A voice... but not one I can put a face on.  
SCP-TO47 woke up whit a sharp pain in his right arm. "What the fuck was that?" TO47 asks to no one specific.. but what was that. Then he notices that his right arm has a hole? one of his vines has peirced right through his arm and its bleeding like shit. He hunches over the arm that is bleeding. "Fuck. WILLLBUUUR!" Tommy starts yelling. At this point he did not even notice that someone was standing right in front of him asking to see his arm. when he looks up it's "tubbo?" 

_____  
Wilbur was finally done whit the gift, and now they have each other. Wilbur had asked to transfer them to a new shared containment chamber for them. The chamber had a bunch of plants and grass as the floor, and a tree in the corner were tubbo normally slept. Plus it seems like Tubbo’s bees really like the flowers growing on Tommy’s vines. 

Wilbur was finally about to go to the boys to ask them how they liked it, when he hears Tommy yelling, "WILBUR!" Wilbur froze before quickly speeding to there chamber...  
There he sees Tommy hunched over his hand that seems to be bleeding and tubbo by his side yelling for help. "What happened here! Tommy you ok?" Wilbur sat on Tommy’s bed beside him "fuck, shit, my arm." Tommy sobs in pain "can you show me?" Tommy slowly lifts his arm. "how?" Tubbo asked, frozen by Wilbur’s side  
"I when- When I woke up one of my vines had pierced my, my arm" Tommy explains in tears. "ok let's go to the lab and fix you up"  
Wilbur picks Tommy up. "can I join?" tubbo asks worried. (You can see that from the way his bees are flyinga round like crazy)  
Wilbur thinks "why not?" Tubbo walks after them out the door and in to the room right beside it. 

____   
Everything after that was a blur, but one thought continued spinning in my mind. 

What was that ?   
Who's voice was that  
why did it feel... 

Familiar??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik the beginning is boring but I promise you I have a good plan for what coming next! 
> 
> :]

**Author's Note:**

> I have never made a fanfic before so I don't have i expansion. But I promise il finish this one. 
> 
> BTW: i will NOT ship minors, EX: ranboo/tubbo bc their under 18 and that just noo
> 
> Il be posting every 2- 3 days


End file.
